1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording method that has improved effects such as image quality when printing with a water-based ink particularly at a high duty of 50% or higher on a recording medium having a recording surface which is a plastic film (such as a so-called non-coated plastic media), and more specifically to an inkjet recording method that improves color bleeding and mottling variation of the ink on printed matter, and that improves drying properties.
2. Related Art
Conventionally various technologies have been proposed to improve the effects such as image quality of printed matter for a recording medium having a recording surface which is a plastic film.
JP-A-2004-114691 discloses an inkjet recording method of printing together with heating on an ink jet recording element using an inkjet ink composition that includes a water-based inkjet ink composition that contains a polymer latex or the like that contains at least one type of halogenated vinyl monomer, in order to provide an inkjet ink that has good adhesion to a nonabsorbent base material such as an untreated vinyl derivative and that has good water durability, light durability, and abrasion resistance.
Furthermore, JP-A-2004-176057 discloses a water-based ink jet ink composition suitable for printing on a hydrophobic surface, containing a water-based emulsion polymer with a glass transition temperature (Tg) between −40° C. and 150° C.; pigment; and a water soluble surfactant; in order to provide a water-based ink jet ink composition suitable for printing on a hydrophobic surface.
Further advantages to the adhesion and image quality when using these ink compositions typically occur if the surface is preheated prior to spraying the image droplets on the surface.
Furthermore, JP-A-2004-250659 discloses a method of printing ink that uses a thermosetting resin onto media.
Furthermore, JP-A-2006-22328 discloses a method of printing an image on a hydrophobic substrate comprising a) a step of spraying a water-based ink jet ink composition containing i) a water-based vehicle; ii) a self dispersing pigment; iii) a surfactant containing silicon; and iv) a polymer with a glass transition temperature (TG) between −40° C. and 150° C.; and b) a step of drying the water-based ink jet ink composition; further including a step of heating the surface and/or the image formed on the surface prior to the drying step.
However, the technologies disclosed in the aforementioned documents do not improve the printing image quality.
Furthermore, JP-A-10-279871 discloses a composition containing a 1,2-alkyldiol, a polyorganosiloxane wetting agent, and 2-pyrrolidone, in order to provide an ink composition and printing method thereof that provides high printing quality at high resolution and high speed while reducing spray of ink droplets in the wrong directions and reducing nozzle failure. However, this ink composition is not compatible with plastic media that does not have an ink absorbing layer.